


Strain

by mayachain



Series: biro/kusanagi 'verse of ficlets [11]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: 14valentines, Episode: s03e12 Echoes, F/F, Headaches & Migraines, Missing Scene, POV Female Character, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 07:06:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9590027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayachain/pseuds/mayachain
Summary: The regular stream of research couldn’t stop up every time there was an emergency.





	

The regular stream of research couldn’t stop up every time there was an emergency. There was a long list of tasks Miko needed to get done. Talking whales or not, there were calculations and notes to her and poor Dr. Simpson’s experiments that Dr. McKay would expect of her when he finally made his way back to Phys./Eng. I. 

Dr. Simpson would expect them. Dr. Zelenka. Miko herself, at some point in the future when the crisis was over. Yet she could not focus as she would want to any other day, sat frozen in front of her monitor, doing nothing except listen to the thoughts that were spinning on somewhere deep, deep inside her mind.

If only someone took her away from this office with a request for a consult. 

She knew better than to try and go to the infirmary, not when she was one of the few people as yet not affected and there was what might well be an epidemic. There was nothing she could do to help. If she went there, Dr. Simpson would know she was letting her down; worse, she’d be in the way, she’d distract Colette, she’d be a danger to herself. 

The only thing she could really do was sit here, was fail at her long list of tasks, was -

\- was ask Atlantis to help her tap into the security feed.

 _Yes,_ she thought, shaking her head to relieve the rising pressure to her ears.

Her fingers were dancing across the keyboard before she was fully aware she’d moved. This way, if there was anything Colette asked of her, Miko would hear it. Then she would know how to contribute. And until then…

Until then, she would make an effort and hope the pinched look on her screen didn’t mean that Colette herself was fighting off a migraine.

Until then, she would get to see her woman.

 

.


End file.
